The Decontamination Incarceration
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A lil' gift fic to the glorious Prehistoric Cat just to let her know she's awesome :  She wanted a smutty post-script to ep 8 of series 3 with Danny deciding to lock Connor and Abby up in a room together to help them get together.


The Decontamination Incarceration  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

"What do you mean, _decontamination_?" asked Connor apprehensively. Danny tried very hard to keep his laughter suppressed, but the incredulous look on his young friend's face could just be his undoing.

"Sorry, mate," replied Danny, unable to hold back the mirth in his tone. "Lester's orders. They're setting up for us right now. As soon as we get back to the ARC a team will be there to meet us and take us through the process. Abby's brother been taken by Becker and Abby's waiting, so leg it already."

Connor sighed. All he wanted to was to go back to the ARC and have a nice hot soapy shower and go hide in his lab until he could brave returning to his tiny square in Lester's flat. Exhausted, filthy, bloody and bruised, Connor trundled towards the ARC vehicle and climbed in to the back next to Abby while Danny got into the passenger seat next to the soldier behind the wheel. Abby glance briefly at Connor as he sat down and reached for his seatbelt before tuning back to looking out the window. She was quietly raging on the inside that they had to bother with the stupid decontamination process. What was the point? They'd contaminate everything between the race track and the ARC and if they had brought some strange bacteria or virus from the future back with them, it would've come through the anomaly by itself or on the insects that had invaded their side. They'd had the damn things in the ARC already. She couldn't see the point of it. She turned away from everyone and watched the world fly by as they sped back to home base, trying very hard to not remember that she'd put her tongue inside Connor's mouth less than an hour ago.

Connor looked at Abby's back and was confused. She'd kissed him - truly, beautifully, passionately kissed him. He'd nearly fainted, but she'd kept him anchored to her with the softness of her lips and the sweet caress of her tongue against his. He was pretty sure it had been the best moment of his life. But afterwards she'd walked away, and now she was ignoring him. After what they'd been trough on this day, he'd have thought that she'd have wanted a bit of comfort, especially after the kiss she'd given him. But instead she'd turned away form him. Connor looked down at his hands heaved a big sigh. He wished he understood what Abby needed from him, or who she wanted him to be. He was just Connor Temple, bumbling genius in love with a scared girl that couldn't make up her mind.

Danny looked at the pair of them in the rearview mirror and tutted his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He'd never met two bigger idiots in all his life, nor had he ever known two people more in love with each other. He'd been privy to their personal files once named team leader and knew they each had events that marred their pasts. As did he. None of them seemed to have come to the ARC unscathed, but Connor and Abby had a real chance at something good, something sustaining. Connor was frightened he might alienate her permanently if he pushed her too hard to start a relationship with him, and Abby was too stubborn to open her heart to the kind hearted young man who only wanted to care for her. They needed to have their heads knocked together. Short of pushing them through an anomaly and stranding them in the prehistoric past for year, Danny wasn't sure anything would get those two together. He paused and thought for a moment and then smiled to himself as an idea came to him.

!*!*!

They were met at the ARC by nondescript people in white hazmat suits. Abby walked ahead of Connor and he trailed after her like a lost little puppy. Danny jogged past in order to make it to the medical wing before his companions. Truth of the matter was that the decontamination process Lester had insisted upon consisted of little more than showering with a particular shampoo and having vial of blood drawn along with a saliva samples taken to be tested for foreign bodies. The hazmat suits were only a precaution for the people collecting their clothing.

Danny had disappeared, which left Connor and Abby alone together in one of the sterile medical bays. They sat side by side, but said nothing to each other. Connor continued to keep his eyes down and Abby tapped her foot on the ground and drummed her fingers on her knee. The only thing he wanted to do was to reach out and touch her and the only thing she wanted was to run from the room.

"Miss Maitland?" spoke a likely female voice from inside a white protective suit as the figure came around the corner. "You're up next! This way please."

Abby practically bolted away from Connor and he began to wonder if he'd done something wrong. She'd been the one to kiss _him_, not the other way around. He'd thought it had been a pretty nice kiss, actually. He wracked his brain, but came up with nothing. Frowning he drew his knees up and rested his chin upon them. Why didn't Abby seem to like him much anymore?

Abby was instructed to walk into the little room lined with white tyvec sheeting and remove all her clothing. She was assured of privacy and did as they asked of her, stripping off her damaged and dirt covered clothes, placing them in the plastic bag she'd been provided with. She was instructed to walk along the tunnel of opaque sheeting and enter through the door with the biohazard emblem on it. Abby opened the door and stepped inside the room and its tiled white walls. It was smaller than the average bathroom and without anything more than a drain in the center and a shower head above her. There were pot lights in the ceiling and on the floor was a bottle of shampoo. She picked it up and read the label and instructions. She opened the cap and sniffed. The stuff smelled like generic soap. She stood and waited for the water.

!*!*!

"Temple, hit the showers would you?" laughed Danny as he came upon the dejected young man sitting alone. "I can smell you a mile away."

Connor stared at Danny blankly. "I was waiting till they came for me. Abby's gone in ahead," he said.

"Yeah, and she's done n' gone home with her brother already." Danny was fresh from his shower.

"Oh. Oh has she? She didn't say goodbye." Connor sort of withered and Danny felt truly sorry for the pitiful young man. All this angst over a woman? It was ridiculous really, but Connor had his heart set on her and Danny knew there'd be no changing it.

"Mmm, she seemed pretty eager to get home. It's been a tough day. Come on, I'll show you where you need to go. It's relatively painless... except for the probe of course."

Connor blanched. "Pp... probe?"

*!*!*

"Hello?" called Abby. "Is there anyone there? Can you turn on the water please?" There were no taps on the walls or any sort of way of starting the water flowing. She'd been waiting for five or so minutes but so far nothing had happened. The way she felt, she just wanted to get the whole thing over with so she could go home and sleep off the terrible day. When she heard the latch of the door click she gasped and spun around, covering her nude body with her hands as best she could. It took her a few moments to realize it was Connor and by then it was too late, they were in the room together and they were both naked.

"You idiot!" she screeched as her fist connected with his shoulder.

"Ow!" yelped Connor.

"You've got the wrong room you twit!"

"No I don't!"

"Well obviously you do!"

It was in that moment it dawned on Connor that he was lone in a little room with a naked Abby. He looked down to her toes, then back up to her face, following along the supple curves of her body. Once the initial shock wore off he spun away from her, feeling a red hot blush come over his entire body. He composed himself and closed his hand on the lever to open the door. The handle wouldn't budge.

"It's locked."

"What? No it's not."

Connor turned back to her and shook the handle dramatically to demonstrate that he wasn't lying. Abby let out a sharp squeak and turned her back to him. For a moment they'd forgotten their state of nudity. She'd stolen a look at him. His hand on the door handle had been right in line with... with his penis. And she'd looked. She'd not been able to help herself. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. She'd never get the image out of her head for as long as she lived. Who knew sweet, affable Connor was so very well endowed? Neither one could speak, too mortified to do anything but stand back to back in the sterile shower room. When the water suddenly came on and engulfed them both they cried out simultaneously. The water was freezing cold and there was no escape from it in the small confined space. Abby began to shiver violently and whimper. Connor acted without thought shuffled her to the corner, shielding her body with his from the icy shower .

Abby felt the cold down to her bones and so much so that it was almost painful, and then the worst of it was gone and the water was no longer hitting her back like little daggers. She looked to either side of her and saw Connor's two strong arms, trembling under the assault from above. His body was flush against her back. She could feel his member pressed against the cleft of her arse and she couldn't deny the intense arousal that came over her. He shifted as he tried to cover more of her and Abby felt _it_. Despite the ice cold water raining down on his back, Connor was getting an erection. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Just like he'd done all day long, Connor was protecting her and _she_ was turning him on. She hearkened back to their kiss in the warehouse at the race track. She'd been prompted into action because of his selflessness and concern for her feelings. No one had ever done that for her. No one had ever given to her and expected nothing in return. Not only that, but he'd planned to keep it a secret. Abby closed her eyes and held back a sudden emotion outbust - he loved her. Connor truly loved her. The realization of it shook her to her core. Every moment of the past three years in which she'd known him replayed in her mind. Why the hell was she fighting his affection and devotion so hard? In that moment, she couldn't think of an answer.

Abby turned herself around and captured his mouth for a fiery kiss. Connor went rigid for a moment before succumbing and returning her passion with equal intensity. Abby clung to him with her arms around his back while Connor took hold of her face within his hands to keep her close. Their tongues lashed together and the intensity only deepened as the minutes passed. Connor's hand strayed down to palm her breast, feeling the hard point of her nipple beneath his touch. He squeezed her flesh and Abby tore her mouth from his and gasped for air.

"You're shaking," murmered Connor. "Abby? What's happening between us?"

She looked into his eyes and saw the desperate longing in them and it nearly broke her. This was Connor, _her_ Connor. She couldn't deny him any more. "You love me, don't you?" she asked pleadingly.

"Abby, I do." His voice was quiet, but sure. "I do love you."

"I think... I think I love you too." She half laughed, half cried after her admission.

"Abby..." He was amazed, humbled and grateful.

"Connor, make love to me? I need you... I really need you."

"Here? Now?"

"Please? I can't explain... today, it was just too much."

He leaned in and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her body and enveloping her completely in his loving embrace. He pressed hot, wet kisses against the skin of her neck and jaw to her ear. "Abby, you know I've never, right? It's been obvious, hasn't it?" He felt her arms come around his shoulders and hold tight. She gave a little hop and her legs went around his waist. Connor needed no more encouragement and his instincts took over. He took hold of her thighs and opened her up. He held her above him, then brought her down, sheathing his hard length inside her in one swift motion. Abby cried out and moaned at the sensation of her inner walls being made to stretch to accommodate him. Her core felt unbearably hot and her blood coursed rapidly through her veins as innumerable sensations overwhelmed her.

Connor grunted and whimpered as Abby's flesh gloved him. He'd never imagined how incredible the feeling of being inside a woman could be. The heat of her was burning him up and the tightness of her channel strangled his cock. He didn't think he could move yet, so he held her thighs with a bruising grip and flattened Abby's back against the tiles. Abby jolted suddenly as the last inch of him fit inside her. He was sheathed completely. Her core clenched involuntarily around him and he groaned, barely able to keep himself on his feet. When Abby began to push herself down on him, he mirrored her action. He withdrew a couple of inches and thrust back in. Abby let out another moan and tightened her legs around his waist. Again he thrust and soon he couldn't stop. The slide of their flesh against each others was incredible. As the minutes passed Abby felt nothing but constant pleasure as Connor moved with determined thrusts.

For Connor, it was all he could do to sustain his hard-on and keep himself on his feet. He was torn between wanting to break down in tears and wanting to absolutely ravage her like he'd always fantasized. Abby had all but told him she loved him. The feeling that had blossomed inside him at those words would keep him for the rest of his life. He had her, she was his and he was making her wantonly vocalize the pleasure he was giving her. His hips snapped with hard jabs as he neared his climax - she was too hot and too tight for him to last any longer. He pushed and bounced her on his cock and with rough cry he finally came and pulsed into her in long streams.

The thickness of Connor's cock stroked over her most sensitive place with each of his rapid thrusts while his pubic bone hit her clit ever other other second. When he seized and filled her up with his come, Abby went over the edge. She threw her head back and wept and her body was a light with ecstasy. Her core clamped down and milked him for every last drop of his release. The palsy of her sex around his cock became painful in its intensity and for a moment it was uncomfortable for her. Abby whimpered before her orgasm suddenly shot up a notch and she keened for a second time. In the end she was trembling mess as she cleaved to him as the pleasure rolled through her for many minutes.

"The water's gone warm, love," spoke Connor against her cheek as he stroked her hair. He was still half hard as he lifted her off him and she cried out softly as he left her. Her legs were weak, so she kept her arms around his neck and lay her head against his chest. Connor was right, the water was no longer cold. It was lovely and warm. Abby pressed her lips to Connor's skin and smiled to herself. She didn't care anymore, she loved Connor and she wasn't going to hide it any longer.

"Pass me the bottle of shampoo and I'll wash you," she spoke in a lilting voice as her hand drifted down to take his cock in hand.

"God, that's sexy."

"It's just the beginning. We've got a lot of wasted time to make up for. Tell me again - that you love me."

Connor cupped the side of her face as the steam from the shower billowed around them. "I love you."

Abby went up on her tip toes and kissed his mouth. "I love you too. And you're moving back in tonight, into _our_ new bedroom."

!*!*!

Danny had released the lock on the door to the shower room after he was certain of what Connor and Abby were up to. He'd let the shower run for another hour then have the lab tech in charge of decontamination turn it off. Someone would come and pass them towels and robes when they were finished. Danny felt quite pleased with himself as he collected his belongings from his locker, ready to head on home for the night.

"What's with the smug grin on your face?" asked Sarah when he passed her in the hall as he made his was towards the exit.

"Oh nothing," he answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh really?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he crumbled. He was too proud of himself for finally getting Connor and Abby together. He had to share. He told her of what he'd orchestrated for the young duo after they'd returned to the ARC. Sarah was both aghast and impressed. "Remind me never to cross you."

"How's about I remind you that you n' Becker have been dancing around each other for weeks now."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You have the hots for soldier boy and the feeling's mutual. Don't make me lock you guys in a room too." Danny stared her down and finally Sarah's shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"Fine. I'll ask him if he'd like to go the pub for a round."

"Good girl."

"I'd watch yourself Danny Quinn. I hope you can take it as well as you can dish it out. Maybe you should give Jenny Lewis a call before you find yourself in a spot of trouble you can't escape from." The wicked gleam in the woman's eye sent a shiver of genuine unease through him. He should've known he couldn't best a shrewd woman like Sarah. With Danny unable to come up with any sort of response, she smirked and turned on her heel in search of Becker.

The End


End file.
